bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:10midnight10/The Basic bee
One day when looking for a game to play on Roblox and found a game called Bee Swarm Simulator, 11k people were paying it so I thought that it ought to be good. I started playing and redeemed a bunch of Promo codes, I hatched my first Basic bee. All was good, I had the Vacuum, Canister and 3 more Basic bees. I've just hatched the Silver egg from Black bear, it hatched into a Bumble bee. I've gotten access to the 5 bee zone and defeated a Spider, it was very annoying to defeat. I decided to transform some of my bees, I transformed 3 of my Basic bees and got Rad, Cool and Brave bees. I liked my first Basic bee, it had 3 more attack than the other Basic bees, so I decided not to transform it. I thought that some bees just hatch with higher stats, though a look at the game's fan wiki proved me wrong. So from then on it was my glitch bee, it gained +1 attack each time when it leveled up. Bee Swarm Simulator became my favorite game. I loved playing it and spent weeks grinding for the Porcelain equipment. I spent months actively playing it, my Basic bee has become my best attacker. By the time it was July I had just crafted the Gummy mask and was saving up for the Gummy boots. I had most of the gifted bees, only missing Honey, Rad, Ninja (whom I've accidentally RJ-d) and Bear bees. I got Robux for my birthday and spent them on Bear bee and fed it a Star treat. By then I only needed one more gifted bee type. I told my friend that I needed one more type, and that getting the next hive slot was taking a lot of time. My friend suggested that I transform my glitch Basic bee since I already had a gifted Basic bee. I was growing impatient an really wanted that final gifted bee type. I dragged a Royal Jelly at Basic bee's hive slot, when I used the RJ a message popped up saying "Basic bee refused" and then I lost connection to the server. When I re-entered the bee was gone. I clicked it's hive slot it said that "Basic bee left..." I was playing with 2 friends at that time. One said that there was a lot of homework to do and went off-line. My other friend just left without saying anything, I'll later find out that my friend had a power outage. When I was left alone on the server I saw something it the Sunflower field, I came closer and it was a Basic bee, a level 13 one just like my escaped bee. It started attacking me like I was a mob, it was spinning around me shooting the laser at me. My bees started attacking it missing a lot since that Basic be was my highest level bee. I was down to 1/4 of my hp. Many lower level Basic bees came out of the ground (like Vicious bee does) they started attacking my bees, there were about 10 of those and some were gifted. My character got OOFed and lost connection to the server. When I rejoined some of my bees were gone and upon clicking their hive slots message popped up saying "Defeated". Over time I rebuilt my hive and had t buy a new Photon bee since it was also 'Defeated', I left Basic bee's and one other bee's hive slot empty because I still wanted to have the unique messages as prof to myself that I didn't just imagine it all. Note: I'm not that good at story writing, so if it doesn't look professional it's because I am awful at it. And just in case, no it did not happen in real life. Category:Blog posts